<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Amsterdam by Vivian_Vivian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29047182">Amsterdam</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivian_Vivian/pseuds/Vivian_Vivian'>Vivian_Vivian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, BDSM Scene, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Cock Slapping, Consensual Kink, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Gen, Humiliation, Impact Play, Leather, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Denial, Other, Safe Sane and Consensual, Shibari, Spanking, Teasing, Vibrators</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:20:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,307</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29047182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivian_Vivian/pseuds/Vivian_Vivian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex has been living in Amsterdam for a year and a half, but just now she has gathered the courage to visit the Regenboog, an LGBTQ BDSM club. Discover her adventures with the staff and many other people that she meets along the way.<br/>This is a wip of the main plot of my comic series but in book? (novel?) format.<br/>Please give your opinion on the matter, thank you UwU.<br/>Disclaimer: I don't consider myself being a member of the BDSM community (not yet tho) as I hadn't had the chance to go to any club, but I've messing around with shibari a year ago, but couldn't attend face-to-face classes (because of covid and anxiety)<br/>Also, fashion is really important in this story!</p><p>Thank you,<br/>Vivian</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Workshop</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The first chapter is a little bit meh, I wasn't in the mood for writing, I wanted to go straight (jokes on me) to the second chapter...<br/>Any review of the BDSM community is very welcome, I wouldn't like to make something that could be disrespectful like happened with Bonding in Season 1 (Netflix's series about a domme)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1:The workshop<br/>
Alex is attending a beginner rope workshop in one of the sex clubs that Amsterdam has to offer. They have been practising the basic knots for an hour already and she is a little bit tired. Her workshop mate Hazen has been very helpful and funny, making her laugh almost all practice time.</p>
<p>Said time comes to an end and with it the workshop, but the instructor, named Xander, reminds them that a guided tour for the dungeon is included. That precisely is the reason Alex is here, she already knows the basic knots as she has been tying herself and a few selected people up for the past five years. She just needed an introduction to the dungeon with a group of people she could befriend.</p>
<p>So, clapping his hands to bring attention, Xander goes downstairs where the dungeon is located. Once there, he stops at entrance and motions to an empty stool. He sits and explains that anyone who has had a drink from the bar will be marked with glow-in-the-dark ink. That means if you have a mark from the bar you will be prohibited from entering the dungeon, staff will be scanning everyone that enters.</p>
<p>Then, he proceeds to open the double dark door and enters the dungeon, The very first thing you see is the various furniture along with a couch on one side and a stage with suspension reels on it on the other. They continue the tour, with Xander explaining and showing the themed rooms, medical and scholar, which are free to use always that are empty. They end the visit in the wall next to the couch, said wall is filled with basic toys but what catches the attention is the amount of rope. There are every colour and material imaginable, Alex chuckles when she sees rainbow-coloured rope, how fitting, she thinks, for a queer BDSM club to have rainbow ropes.</p>
<p>The tour concludes with Xander asking for questions until he glances to the side where two girls are quietly preparing rope. Then he opens a little bit the eyes in surprise and glances his watch, muttering and clapping to get attention.</p>
<p>-Well it seems it’s opening time, for those who wish to stay, you have two options, get to the bar and socialise if you have the right attire. For those who don’t, you can go home, get changed and return.</p>
<p>At this, Alex eyes her outfit andturns to Hazen.<br/>
-Shit, I don’t have the correct fit... What are you doing? Are you staying or leaving?<br/>
-I’m staying, you go get changed and I will wait for you at the bar. What do you think?- Hazen replies.<br/>
Alex beams and nods excitedly at this.<br/>
-Ok, I’ll be back in half an hour.<br/>
-Take your time looking hot.- she says with a smile and a wave.</p>
<p>At this, Alex cycles back home and gets changed in black leather jeans and top and her docs.<br/>
When she returns, she finds Hazen in the bar having a conversation with the other attendees of the workshop.</p>
<p>Hazen waves at her and as soon she is near she tells her a dom (Lijs) from the club is making a rope exhibition.<br/>
They chat with the others and go to the dungeon and roam the big space until the show begins.</p>
<p>And boy, when it does, it amazes them. Alex loves the tying style that Lijs has, a little bit more aggressive than Xander’s delicate and soft tying style.<br/>
Looking at the show, we leave Alex and her thoughts of finally being at home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Learning the ropes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The second chapter! Keep in mind English is not my first language.<br/>As always, thank you.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 2: Learning the ropes<br/>Our main girl has been thinking all day about the new corset she’s been making for weeks and what she can pair it off with. (She googles it during work. Google helps)<br/>Finally, she rocks the backless white leather corset paired with black pants that come with giant slits at the front and her docs.<br/>As she has come to the club to socialise and playing doesn’t come to her mind, she goes to the bar. There, she waits for her turn to ask for a red wine glass to a dark blonde girl.</p>
<p>While she’s paying, the girl notices her corset and gushes over it.<br/>- Heike, don’t you find it WonDerFul?- the girl asks her co-worker.<br/>Said Heike replies with a shrug.<br/>- He’s not interested in fashion.- she confides her with a resigned look. (:[)</p>
<p>Alex stays in one the sofas that are placed next to the bar while sipping her wine.<br/>Mopping because Hazen, her new friend in the community, couldn’t attend and would have made this evening more interesting, she strikes a conversation with a few people but no one interests her, so she gets up, returns her glass and heads to the small terrace.<br/>That’s where the tall and blonde bartender finds her, sitting in a bench with her knees up.<br/>The girl sits on one side of the bench and comments.<br/>-Nice corset, I think I’ve seen it before- she smiles knowingly.<br/>-Mmmm, I‘ve been told that this looks WonDerFul on me- Alex chuckles.<br/>-So, it’s your first time here?<br/>-Actually not, I was here last week attending a rope workshop, refreshing my knowledge. It was a little bit boring having to go through all the basics again, but thanks to Master Xander, it was quite entertaining.- she smiles devilishly.<br/>-Oh, maybe I should do the workshop, Xander getting so much attention will inflate his ego to unknown limits.<br/>A heartbeat in silence, but then the girl speaks again.<br/>-I’m Febe, by the way.<br/>-Alex, ummm...- she replies with a nervous smile and a hand behind her neck.<br/>-So, did you like the club?- Febe asks.<br/>-Yes, back home I didn’t have so many clubs for queer women. There’s only for queer folks in general and gay men. <br/>-Where are you from?<br/>-Umm, Barcelona, Spain... -Alex answers curtly.<br/>- Oh! Wonderful city, lovely architecture, my favourite place was...<br/>- Please don’t say La Sagrada Família, pleaseeeee.<br/>- It is not,it’s the flies market actually- Febe laughs.<br/>- Thank god, it’s not something from Gaudí.-Alex let’s out a sigh.<br/>A moment of silence passes before Febe speaks again.<br/>- So you said that you already know the basics, why don’t you show me and I can fix whatever mistake you do.<br/>With this said, Alex feels hot, nervous and something is constricting her throat. But she relaxes when she remembers that she has come to have fun.<br/>- Yes, I would like to show you.</p>
<p>But before they go to the dungeon, Febe enters the bartop zone and grabs a cloth and some cleaning product. She motions to Alex’s hand and grabs it.<br/>-What are you doing? I thought we were going to the first floor?<br/>-Nope, the dungeon has more ropes we can play with. And several hours have passed, you are not drunk anymore. So, I’m erasing the ink.<br/>- Oh... Thank you, I guess, but...<br/>- Don’t worry, I work here as a dom, I know what I’m doing.<br/>- I thought you were bartender? -Alex furrows her brows together in confusion.<br/>- Nah, I was substituting the other bartender- she answers as she points discreetly to a black petite woman mixing drinks.</p>
<p>Once Alex’s hand is clean from any remaining ink, they descend together to the dungeon, where the monitor in there checks on them and waves with their head to Febe.</p>
<p>They go straight (jokes on me xd) to the wall section. There, Febe sits on a small platform near the wall.<br/>- So, let’s discuss first. We are gonna play, but nothing too deep nor too hard, unless that’s what what we both want.- She motions Alex to come closer.<br/>She walks until their shoes are touching.<br/>- You are going to tie me, whatever position or pattern we agree, excluding of course suspension as you are not trained for that.<br/>This is going to be a test, in the end, if I approve your work, well, you would be rewarded. But if you fail...- She makes a hook with her fingers and grabs the waistband of Alex’s trousers, moving her even closer. Would you like to be punished?- she finishes looking at her eyes.<br/>- I, I would like that. Alex looks at her side for a brief moment.- What should I call you?<br/>- Mistress Febe.- Febe answers with a smirk.<br/>- Limits? Any rope preference, mistress Febe?- Alex asks with a focused pout.<br/>- Make sure you don’t tie it too tense in my left leg, as you can see I have a prosthetic below the knee. And no coconut rope, that thing is too aggressive for me.<br/>- Oh, okay. I’m gonna fetch some rope then.<br/>- I’m going with you, let’s see if you can choose the right rope.<br/>They make way to the huge wall with ropes and toys, Alex caresses the ropes she’s examining.<br/>She debates over a white jute rope or a black bamboo silk rope. Finally, the jute one wins over and she grabs two bundles of eight meters each. Before going to the platform, she grabs a pair of safety scissors, at which mistress Febe hums appreciatively.</p>
<p>When they reach the platform again she lays everything and asks the dom to stand next to it.<br/>- I’ve been thinking the tie I’m going to tie you with. But as much as I like restrictive ties, I’m going to tie a decorative one.<br/>I’m not that great with words, so I’m going to touch where the rope will be, if that’s okay with you.<br/>With Febe’s approval, she begins tracing lightly a diagonal that begins on her right shoulder and ends in her left side.<br/>-I’m going to tie a Somerville bowline along this diagonal and then with the loop I’m going to make a loop chain from your waist to your ankle. What’s your colour, mistress?<br/>-Green-Febe answers.<br/>She then proceeds to do what she’s been describing, taking care of not doing it too tense on critical parts of the body like the groin, knees or ankles. She struggles unsurely a bit in the groin part, but Febe encourages her with a smile.</p>
<p>Once, she is done, she steps back a bit and looks for any flaw with tight lips. When she makes sure that she has done the best she can do, looks at Febe who looks with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.<br/>-Let’s see if your work here will reward you or... a punishment.- With that said, she walks to the mirror next to the wall and examinates the job done.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A pattern and a pen inside a boot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I feel like Rick Riordan writing the title of the chapter, kudos to you Uncle Rick.<br/>Also, I use the British spelling!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 3: The corset pattern and a pen inside the boot<br/>Alex positions herself at her side waiting for the judgement. After a few minutes of staring the handiwork in silence, Febe gives her opinion:<br/>- Not bad, I liked that you made sure every rope was well-positioned and harmonious with the other lines.<br/>However, you need to work on your tension, it’s a tad too loose on my groin and that makes all the structure look a bit floppy.<br/>But it is good work nevertheless, congratulations.- she smiles at her through the mirror.<br/>Alex smiles after letting out a relieved sigh.<br/>- So, I heard good students get rewards, mistress Febe.<br/>- Don’t be so cheeky, so sure of your work now, huh? Mmmm, let’s discuss your reward while you untie me. What are you into?<br/>-Rope, obviously- she answers as she lowers to begin to untie the ankle knot- Impact play, riding crops are my favourite, paddles are okay as long as they are not made of wood, hands are more than welcome but whips are a maybe.<br/>- Penetration?- Febe asks.<br/>- Yes, both- Alex says with a faint blush.- Oral too. Not water sports, that’s a very hard-limit.<br/>At this point in the conversation, she is almost finished untying Febe.<br/>-Very well-Febe says once all the rope is off her.-I know I said this was a reward, but I decided to test you again, but only if you agree.<br/>I’m going to put a vibrator in you and if you fail, I spank you with a riding crop. However, if you answer correctly, well, I rise the intensity of the vibrator. What do you say?- she ends with her head titled.<br/>When Alex takes her time to answer, she asks for her colour.<br/>-Are you alright? Do you need to stop?<br/>- I’m green, mistress.<br/>-Good.- With that and a caress on her hair, she asks Alex to go to the platform while she fetches the toys.<br/>Febe sits at the platform and moves Alex between her open legs and put her hands on the trousers.<br/>-Take this off.- she orders. At this, Alex grabs both sides of the waistband and begins to lower it until the trousers are gone, leaving her standing with the leather corset and black lace panties.<br/>-No need to take these off- Febe says while stroking the sides of her hips. She continues to caress her body slowly getting close to her centre.<br/>-Hands on your back and don’t move them until I say so.-Febe orders while putting them on her back and getting her face close to her p???<br/>Febe first mouths the fabric but proceeds to kiss it rather quickly. When she feels her p??? contract sporadically and Alex’s whimper she smiles from where she is and moves away.  Only to return with her fingers coated with lube, retire to the side the panties and put one finger inside while the thumb massages the clit.<br/>She continues to pull in and out until she seems satisfied with how well Alex is stretched.<br/>When she retires her hand off her, Alex whimpers, at this Febe asks for her colour:<br/>-Green, mistress Febe.<br/>-Are you sure? We can forget the test and I can make you come right away, no more games, promised.<br/>- Green, mistress. I know that the end will be worth it- she answers with a tremulous smile.<br/>Febe hums and twists to grab the vibrator, she coats it with lube before putting it inside and straightens the panties. She sets up the vibrator at the lowest setting.<br/>-Okay, here’s the thing you are going to do. I need you to coil the rope with the crochet method and while you are doing that I’m going to ask a few questions. Understood?<br/>-Understood mistress- Alex says as she begins to pick up the rope and roll it.<br/>- First question Alex- Febe says with one hand the vibrator’s remote and the other on the riding crop.- Why is better to use natural fibres rope in the ties that have many knots or twists?<br/>-The fibres, the natural fibres have more grip than the artificial ones, allowing them to stay in place. -she answers.<br/>- Good, someone has been paying attention to class, huh? -Febe says as she increases the intensity, Alex gasps at this.<br/>- Second one- Febe comments while she gets up from the platform and paces around Alex, inspecting her work.<br/>Alex is trying to hook the strand to make a loop while trying to increase the friction between her legs without Febe noticing it.<br/>But of course, Febe notices, she stops pacing and positions herself behind Alex.<br/>-Mmmm, seems like someone has not enough with what I decided is enough.-she says while caressing Alex’s back and ass before spanking the latter with the riding crop.<br/>Alex whimpers and lowers her head muttering a “sorry mistress”.<br/>- I want you to store the rope, if I catch you again, it won’t be one time I will be spanking you, it will be three.- she says looking at her eyes.<br/>-Please, please mistress, I need it... -Alex whimpers brokenly, the vibration in her p??? making her legs tremble a bit.<br/>-Please what, Alex?- she replies.<br/>- I need it! Instead of coiling the rope, I could take the punishment, please. - Alex pleads.<br/>- Mmmmm... - Febe pretends to think to make her suffer just a little bit more.- Well, I guess it’s fair.<br/>Febe orders her to fold by the waist and put her hands on the edge of the platform. She strokes her ass with her hands and the crop.<br/>-Colour, Alex?<br/>-Green mistress.-she answers.<br/>-I will give you three and as I’m feeling generous I will increase the vibrator with each one. - she says with a smile that Alex cannot see but hear in her voice.<br/>- Thank you, mistress.<br/>At this, Febe strikes the first blow and then increases the intensity. That repeats until the last blow leaves Alex with her legs trembling. Febe strokes her warm and red buttocks, easing off any lingering pain.<br/>-Please, please, I can’t... Alex begs with tears in her eyes.<br/>- Then, don’t- Febe says as she puts on the maximum set.<br/>Alex collapses, her legs giving up and finally comes with a moan.<br/>She rests her sweaty forehead on the edge of the platform, breathless and feeling boneless.<br/>Febe crouches down and massages her neck.<br/>- Colour? How are you feeling Alex?-she asks.<br/>- Green, mistress. I’m tired.<br/>- No need to call me that anymore, if you are tired, we will move to the couch, we will be<br/>more comfortable there.<br/>Febe helps her to stand and they walk to the nearest couch. Alex lays there while Febe goes to fetch a blanket and a bottle of water.<br/>She lays the fabric on Alex and unscrews the bottle offering it to her.<br/>- Feeling better? I have brought you your trousers. -she smiles sheepishly while offering the piece of clothing.<br/>-Thank you, Febe. I’m still tired, a good orgasm always leaves one boneless and tired. - Alex laughs while putting on the trousers.<br/>- Then, we will stay here till you have recuperated your bones- she says cheekily. At this, Alex laughs.<br/>-And you? How are you?<br/>- Good, it’s been a while since I’ve made a mild scene. - Febe answers while putting an arm on the back of the couch. After a while, she comments.<br/>- I have to put arnica to ease whatever mark or pain lingers on your ass.<br/>Alex makes an o with her lips and proceeds to lower her pants again.<br/>Febe applies the soothing balm to both buttocks and massages it.<br/>-Feels good. -Alex comments.<br/>-What feels good? My hands on your ass or the arnica? -Febe smiles.<br/>- Both- Alex smirks turning her head to look at her eyes.<br/>Febe slaps her lightly at this and Alex stops smirking.<br/>Once she’s done, Alex puts on her trousers and sits again. They chat lightly until Alex yawns and gets off the couch.<br/>- I think it’s my time to leave. I have monopolized you and I’m sure many other patrons are wishing for your time. -she says to Febe.<br/>- Nah, don’t worry, today is my day off. I had a good time, Alex.- she says as they get up from the couch.<br/>-Me too! -she comments excitedly.<br/>- Shall we? - Febe smiles and points to the double doors of the dungeon.<br/>Once they are at the entrance, Febe turns to her and strokes the white corset.<br/>-I loved this, what is the brand?- she asks.<br/>- Umm, I made it with the help of a friend. It is a reinterpreted version of an Alexander McQueen. If you like it, Ummm, I can text or email you the pattern?<br/>- I would like that- with this said she puts a hand inside her boot and pulls out a pen.<br/>Febe grabs Alex’s hand and scribbles her number on it.<br/>-I-I, I will text it to you, umm, thanks I guess... - Alex brings a hand to her neck smiling nervously.<br/>Febe only chuckles, places a light kiss on her cheek and enters again the club.<br/>Alex waits until she has her phone and coat again to scream a big yes and raise her first to the sky while smiling like crazy.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>